


This Man Is Dead

by RadeonRose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Change of Identity, Count of Monte Cristo! AU, Emperor Hux, Hux - Mondego, Kylo - Count, Kylo Ren Angst, Multi, Rey - Mercedes, Rey Kenobi, Reylux - Freeform, based of SVTFOE animatic on youtube, slight twist in plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadeonRose/pseuds/RadeonRose
Summary: They both thought he died on that fateful night. They both moved on, fell in love with each other once again, got married, had kids. They both thought things could go back to the way they were. But of course, when does anything go back to normal when the love of your life was crushed under a falling castle? And now, almost two decades later, things start making sense. Yet, whose is the face in the mask?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/gifts).



Rey’s heart beat faster, her mind racing.  _ Could it be?  _ She asked herself. It was impossible, yet there he stood.

It was boisterous that day. A party like none other. Exuberant. A day of broken rules. Where every man was a king and every king was a clown, countless paper faces on parade. Rey - or as she was now commonly referred to as Countess Mireyana - watched as the entire room lit of joy from the thousands of animated party guests, cheering for the anniversary of the subversion that was the reign of Snoke, the repulsed Supreme Leader. 

It was also the time of gathering for her twin children’s birthdays, Benvolio and Amelia. 

“Rejoice!” They all erupted. “Rejoice!” 

Rey, in her late thirties, was dressed in a winsome gown of red - neither too simple, nor too meretricious - stretching as far to her ankles, flowing as natural as a stream as she attended to the multitude. She almost easily found herself in a tight fit of impersonal and invading questions thrown directly at her and her family; as if the news and spreading rumours were not enough. 

“How is your husband?” A woman, face caked in white, whether by her mask or an unaccountable amount of makeup, seized. “It must be hard for a lucky lady like yourself --” her hand motioning to Rey “-- to be with such a man so immersed in his work.”

Much as she would rather have her head drown in a pit of fires than responding to insinuations, Rey politely smiled to the woman in return. “Armitage handles himself quite well,” she said. “Even with the responsibilities as Count, and as the  Ceannaire, he will always find time for himself and his family.”

“Yes, it  _ certainly _ does appear so,” the woman chuckled, a mocking bile Rey knew was just waiting to come out. “I suppose he wouldn’t be missing this birthday then.” The crowd consecutively chortled at her rather crude humour.

Like a broken fuse, Rey was at her limit, but control reminded her to stay calm.  _ For my family _ , was the mantra recounting inside her brain.      

“And what of your children?” The woman dared to continue. “From what I’ve heard, they were very lucky to have survived the attack at Illenium, thanks to that new Count.”

“We’re very thankful indeed,” said Rey, relieved for the change as her feigned courtesy quickly returned. “Benvolio was fortunate enough to have suffered only a minor scratch. Were it not for this Count, I may not have been able to see my son now. If there ever was a chance to meet him, I would offer him my fullest gratitude.”

“Well, you need not look any further.”

It first came over her like a storm, a shivering chill running down her back.  _ That voice…  _

Rey immediately turned around to face the unknown speaker, only to be met with a towering shadow of a man, his wraith-like clothes billowing in the wind. The first thing that hit her, however, was the scent of cedar wood, masculine and strong, with a tinge of tobacco not far behind; things of which Rey could only associate… with  _ him _ . 

Her heart thumped. Rey moved to look up to meet his gaze, a gasp swiftly escaping her when she did.  _ It can’t be…  _

Where there was once a neat scruff of hair on his chin - a beard that she could not help but bury herself into before - was now laid barren to any at all, leaving only a smooth, clean-shaven gleam upon his face. His raven sombre hair, once short and well-kept, had now reached past his ears, covering them up entirely, only stopping right above his shoulders. 

Everything about him had changed, yet it was almost exactly the same. The same tall physique, the same aura radiating from his stance. Yet, his body had gained more muscle, his shoulders now visibly massive. And those eyes, had they always been as deep as the sea?

_ And that scar... _

“Madame?”

Rey’s bubble popped. “Oh, forgive me, Monsieur, I was… in someplace else. Please, excuse my rudeness.”

“It’s alright, Madame, you would not be the first” he reassured her, a hand placed in a surrendering level as he presented to her a swoon-worthy smile. “I tend to stir a lot of the same reaction from people. Almost like they’re seeing a ghost for the first time.”

Rey was sure her face must have transformed into a bright crimson hue. “Thank you, Monsieur…” she stuttered, unsure on what to call this new front that he had.

“Ren. Kylo Ren.”

Rey bowed her head back in respect. “Monsieur Ren.”  _ Of course this man is not Ben _ . _ He would never wear clothes like that. And yet, why don’t I see a stranger before me? _

Unable to properly think things through, Rey felt herself unwilling to stay any longer within the bedlam. “Forgive me once again, mesdames et messieurs,” she said, “but I’m afraid I am not feeling so well. I think I’m going to excuse myself before anything… disastrous were to occur.” 

In truth, Rey had merely wanted to put some distance between herself and this strange newcomer.

She walked across the room, abandoning the crowd and, above all, the man, as she leaned onto the alabaster wall, taking in several deep breaths to calm her burning chest and beating heart.  _ This is absurd _ , Rey clutched both her hands to her breasts, her lower lip hidden behind her teeth.  _ Why can’t I stop thinking about him _ . 

Helpless to resist, Rey spared herself another glance to the man in black who was currently conversing with the other guests. Maudlin thoughts began to flow within her soul like a love-struck girl in her fantasies; it felt almost like a song. 

_ How can you stand there, a whisper from me, yet somehow be so far away? _

To whom she was asking, Rey did not know or dared not to admit.  
  
Inexplicably, this only drew her closer toward him. Like a magnetic pull, something was calling out to Rey to approach him once more. Something almost dark and so familiar. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Juulna who has fortunately come back to us all and grace us with her wonderful works. Think of this as a late welcome back gift and a thank you for inspiring me to write, even though it's not as spectacular as yours. Keep doing what you're doing, hopefully I'll update more often as well. Shout out to my beta, Allie-Faye, as well for still being there for me. I can't guarantee a quick update, but I'll do my best. Leave any comments below for ways I can improve this story. Until next time. Bye-bye! ^_^


End file.
